The Surgery Branch has a variety of studies investigating innovative therapies for patients with malignant disease. The major emphasis of these studies is in the treatment of malignant melanoma, soft tissue sarcomas, and osteogenic sarcomas. New protocols on the use of methotrexate in head and neck cancer and in the treatment of rectal cancer have begun in the past year. The major emphasis in Surgery Branch cancer therapy is in adjunctive therapy with emphasis on the use of immunotherapy as a surgical adjuvant.